High School High Jinks
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Mean Girls plus Naruto plus the characters of Yuu Watase and that equals drama, angst and forbiden love! The students of a prestigious academy has to welcome atudents from schools that they deem lower class...Will Jounan High School stand a chance against


**High School Transfer: **

**Tale 1: NEW STUDENTS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show nor the characters, I don't own Jounan High, Youtsubadai High, Meio Academy nor Sarashina High…these belong to Yuu Watase along with her characters Kyo Wakamiya, Alice and Mayura Seno, Night Tenjo, Soshi Asamoto, Riko Izawa, Aya and Aki Mikagi, Chidori Kurama, Shuro Tsukasa, Yuuhi Aogiri, Taka Sukunami, Miaka Yuki Sukunami, Kouki Kyugo, Tanpopo Yamazaki and Toya 'Mizuki'. I also don't own Mean Girls either…but the plot of the story is mine as well as Hinata's potty mouth, Aya's bitch slapping ways, Tanpopo's unique use of a hoe(gardening tool), Shuro's right jab, Riko's biting, Alice's tackle, Mayura's high kick, Chidori's chair throwing and Sakura's black eye!**

**WARNING: MAJOR SAKURA BASHING DUN LIKE THEN DUN READ.**

**NOTE: Told from The Guys POV seeing as they watch the whole thing unfurl…Mostly Naruto's though.**

**1:NARUTO AND THE BUSHY BROWED MEIO KID**

I'm sitting in the gym about to fall asleep with my head resting in my palm, trying to listen to what Mr. Iruka's blabbering about but I only hear every other word.

"_Psss_! Hey you."

I roll my eyes and turn my attention towards a kid in the Meio Academy uniform which is black and kinda military like with the 'M' insignia on the arm…so obnoxious! And I mean really, who had a bowl cut at the age of 16? And look at those eyebrows!

"What, Meio?"

He gives me a weird look the sighs. I guess he doesn't like the hostility between Jounan and Meio.

"Do you know why we're currently in the Jounan High school gymnasium?"

I snicker. Apparently he hadn't been around for the whole "incident" that happened between the classes of Jounan High, Youtsubadai High, Meio Academy or Sarashina High…

"You don't know?"

He shakes his head, fish eyes just staring back.

"No I was out sick…and why are Youtsubadai and Sarashina here as well?"

His eyes meet mine and travel about the faces of the Youtsubadai kids with their green blazers and the Sarashina kids with the dress shirts and sweater vests.

"And where are the girls?"

Ah the question I was waiting for him to really ask. I mean in a room with so many guys from different schools… such social differences among us…I mean Jounan is at the top, which I am in which by the way I managed to squeak by in, Meio is second, that's where bushy brows is from, Sarashina third, my beloved Sakura went there and Youtsubadai, my archenemies transferred from there…stupid Uchiha, is at the very bottom, …

"The girls got suspended."

"All of them?"

I sigh to myself recalling the incident and how it all started. A sadistic smile spreads on my face. Oh what a fun day that was…almost as good as Ramen.

**2: JOUNAN CLASS**

(Now it wont all be Naru…but uh the girls…Muahahaha it's hilarious!)

"Hey Hinata!" Alice Seno beamed as she linked arms with her best friend.

"Hi Alice."

The two walked into homeroom late to see the guys huddled at the back as usual. Shikamaru walked up to them and looked at them questionably.

"Do you know what's going on?"

Hinata lifted a brow as did Alice.

"What?"

"How troublesome…well…there's this rumor going around that there's gonna be a transfer. A major one between the schools of Meio, Youtsubadai and Sarashina."

"Transfer?"

Neji, who just joined in the conversation, placed a hand on his cousin's shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah. The second and third rate schools are closing down. There's gonna be a transfer of students from Youtsu and Sarashina. The students that will be attending Jounan in the next week or so are meeting in the auditorium."

"So new friends then?" Alice asked.

Kouki Kyugo shook his head and laughed. Of course he had transferred from Meio Academy and should still like it, he was the type of person that put social standing in place. His father owned Meio and Jounan, so he was like royalty or something close to it.

"Are you kidding, Seno? Their lowly dogs compared to us, Meio Academy students are all right but Youtsubadai and Sarashina?" He laughed. "Give me a break."

"Aw there you go again Kouki! I can't believe that you still go by the bull-shit."

"Shut up Kyo."

All the girls blushed furiously as Kyo Wakamiya and Night Tenjo entered the room. Kyo wearing his uniform almost wrinkle free clashed against messy Night with his blazer slung over one shoulder.

"C'mon Kyo don't be so mean to Kouki." Night said. "He's just an idiot anyway."

"I'm the idiot? I'm not the one climbed the school gate just to take in the fresh air on the first day of school." Kouki shot back with a smirk as Night's face turned several shades of red.

"Oh yeah, and remember when that big gust of wind knocked him over and he fell right on his ass? Didn't he have to sit on a special seat?" That was Naruto Uzumaki, the blond with an equally messy uniform pointed and laughed at Night.

"Alright settle down!" Mr. Sukunami said almost rushing into the room with a foul look on his face. His gray eyes were darkly misted staring ahead at his students as they hurried to their seats.

"What's with ya' Sukunami?" Naruto asked from his seat at the back.

"That's what I was just about to explain Uzumaki." He said ruffling his dark bluish gray hair.

"Like I was going to explain…well I'll just get right to it." He began. "I will not be able to pass back your chemistry test."

The entire class groaned.

"Aw c'mon teach! How the heck am I supposed to study for the exam next week if I can't see the review test! That aint fair!"

"Settled down Naruto."

The boy huffed and leaned back in his seat.

"Besides, looking at your grades it doesn't seem like you need to study all that much."

"What?"

Sukunami nodded.

"You got the highest mark in the class."

"If you got the highest mark then how the hell did I do?" Night asked a bit nervously. Naruto sent him a glare.

"Hey. I'm not brain dead or anything!"

Neji turned around.

"Says the idiot who 'drowned' in three feet of water."

Naruto huffed in annoyance as Kyo shot his hand up for a question.

"Yes, what is it Wakamiya?"

"Why aren't we getting our tests back?"

"Well the transfer…until the new students are all settled in then the exam will be postponed."

The class went silent. Ah, the confirmation of new students.

"How troublesome…"

-

-

-

-

**3: DIFFERENCES IN CLASS**

Aya Mikage walked into the auditorium of her new school. Still wearing her Sarashina High uniform, she hadn't gotten the Jounan High school uniform yet. Her blue eyes scanned any familiar face and strangely she saw none.

"Of course…" She said to herself. "We just had to live in between districts…dad probably wanted us to come to Jounan to better his reputation with the rest of the Mikage."

She sat down in an empty seat and looked at the stage in front of her.

"You wanted to go to Meio?" Similar blue eyes looked into her own.

"Shut up Aki."

Aki Mikage looked down at his sister with annoyance before taking a seat next to her. He ruffled his blond short hair before looking at his sister.

"Is it because Ishizeki is going to Meio or is it because of Yuki, Maya, Maki and Takeo?"

"Of course! All our friends since grade school are going to Meio, the guy I've been in like LOVE with since the beginning of the year is going to Meio, I want to go to Meio. Is that so wrong Aki?"

Aki shook his head.

"You're an idiot Aya."

"How so?"

Aki sat up and looked at his sister.

"Well for one you always got detention for talking to your friends and blowing off classes with them."

"Yeah so?"

Aki continued to list off.

"Two; you ditched student council meetings just to spy on Ishizeki while he had volleyball practice."

"I did not SPY!"

He shook his finger at his sister.

"No…you stalked him."

She crossed her arms and let him continue.

"Thirdly; your grades dropped when you found out that Ishizeki asked Maya Hirobi out on a date, and finally…you kicked your gym teacher right in the nuts just for paring you up with me instead of Ishizeki in gym class."

Aya was silent before glaring at her brother.

"Bite me." She gave him the finger.

"Certainly doll face."

And he did just that…he bit her…on her finger."

Now watching from not too far a way was Yuuhi Aogiri, dressed neatly in his green blazer. His dark blue eyes looked over at the fussing sibling before going back to his friends as they joked about the 'Hoity toity' Jounan bastards and their rich mommies and daddies.

"I wonder what would happen if ya ch'row dem in da street where we live…man oh man Yuuhi wouldn't dat be somthin'?"

"Tatsuha I think there's somthin' wrong with yer head." Yuuhi said laughing. His eyes again traveled to the twins. This time they were playing a card game. _'Hmmm…Go Fish…'_ He thought.

"Yo, Aogiri, ya lookin' at the Sarashina girl?"

Yuuhi pulled his eyes away from the pair and nodded.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Kiba smiled.

"I'll tell ya what…that's one of the Mikage twins."

"So?"

"What do you mean so? The Mikage twins are only the HEIRS to Mikage International, one of the biggest companies next to Hyuuga Corp."

Yuuhi crossed his arms together.

"So what, their rich…I'm rich."

"Yeah but you're the child of some illicit affair. Ya only get cash cuz yer pop wants ta keep your existence quiet. I mean how's a executive to a big corporation supposed ta explain an illegitimate child of his mistress? I mean it jus' aint done."

"Are you finished?"

Kiba nodded his head.

"Yup."

"Good…stay that way."

Yuuhi looked back at the twins.

"So what if their loaded and Heirs, it's not like their that special if they were goin' to Sarashina."

"Well," Kiba said slapping his hands on his knees. "Now their free to be with their people like the Hyuuga's and the Kyugo's and the Nara's…"

Yuuhi rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Yeah right man, ya want her bad."

"She's just a dame. A chick, they got one on every corner."

Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, an' some you can pay for!"

"Ha-Ha very funny."

-

-

-

-

**4: COOKING CLASS. THE HYUUGA HEIRESS MEETS THE MIKAGE HEIRESS**

Schedules were handed out to the new students and Aya was on her way to a Mrs. Yuki-Sukunami's class.

"Cooking…argh! It just had to be cooking class…" Aya said walking in trough the door. She saw some new faces some old ones. Unfortunately none were too friendly and were mostly in groups.

"Great…just perfect." She said imagining her brother finding many new friends easily. She looked around for an empty seat when she noticed a girl with midnight blue hair and white eyes calling her over. _'A Hyuuga…'_

She walked over to the small girl and before she could say anything the girl smiled shyly.

"If you want…y-you could sit here with me." She said sweetly. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"Okay. I'm Aya Mikage." Aya said smiling at the girls kindness.

'_Stuttering and shy…she must be what father calls the Hyuuga shame. Poor girl.'_ She thought as the young teacher walked into the room.

"Hey there new students!" The woman said sweetly. Her auburn hair was in two buns on either side of her head. She had twinkling brown eyes and a bright smile. "I'll introduce myself. I am Mrs. Yuki-Sukunami…you call just call me Yuki, and when no other teachers are around you can call me Miaka."

"Miaka huh? Aren't you married to the chemistry teacher?" One of the new students asked.

"Oh yes I am."

One of the girls held her face and smiled.

"He's just so handsome Miaka…you're so Lucky!" The girls said testing the name more then stating the fact that Mr. Sukunami was handsome. Though he was.

"Yeah…well anyway we should really start some cooking!"

"Finally!" One of the students shouted from the back. Aya and Hinata both blushed.

He had dark blue eyes and short brown hair. He had removed his green blazer and rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt and placed an apron on. He had a childish smile on his face.

"Well, you seem to want to get cooking done." Miaka said. "What's your name?"

"Yuuhi Aogiri."

The whole class went silent, well at least those from Meio and Jounan.

"Well Mr. Aogiri what would you like to make. I mean since you are just so excited about being in my class."

He smirked.

"Well how about some cup cakes considering most of the kids in this class don't look like they would know how to make anything fancy."

Miaka smiled at her student.

"Well okay cupcakes it is!"

"Wow Aogiri…" Hinata said to herself.

"What about them?"

Hinata looked up at Aya.

"Oh you don't know?"

Aya shook her head.

"W-well you know how there were two heirs to the Aogiri estate right? Well when the eldest son, Kazuma died then Tomonori Aogiri would have been the next one in line to become heir right?"

"Right."

"W-wrong."

Aya lifted a brow and looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"W-well," Hinata continued. "I-it turned out that Mr. Aogiri had another son, an i-illegitimate son…the boy was also in line to become heir and inherit the estate…but since he was the s-son of the mistress of Mr. Aogiri t-then the title was t-taken from him."

Aya nodded in understanding.

"So he's like the black sheep?"

Hinata nodded.

"Y-yeah…it's kinda sad. I m-mean his father wont even –acknowledge him…"

While they were having their little conversation someone had been eavesdropping. This person then decided to place both arms around the girls and sadly sigh.

"Yeah…I mean my FATHER has to PRETEND that I'm not real…isn't that sad for me?"

Aya screamed and Hinata fainted.

"Opps…went a bit far on the Hyuuga huh?"

All Aya could do was fan Hinata in hopes that she would wake up.

_'And here I was, feeling bad for him!'_

-

-

-

-

**5:THE HIDDEN UCHIHA**

"I LOVE gym!" Naruto Uzumaki said running laps along side his gym partner, a boy from Youtsubadai.

The boy said nothing as he continued on his way and Naruto made a startling discovery. The boy went by the alias Mizuki, but Naruto wasn't stupid…he and this boy had met long ago when his father, Yodaime Uzumaki (I had to improvise with the name so sue me)had taken him to a party at the Uchiha manor. He had met the boy there when they were five, a few years after that meeting the eldest Uchiha son had lost his mind and in one night murdered his entire family. From cousins to aunts and uncles even his parents…were butchered leaving only his little brother behind.

"Sasuke, slow down!" Naruto said drifting back to reality. The said boy stopped and glared at Naruto. His dark eyes misting with anger.

"I know what you were thinking Uzumaki." He said grabbing the boy by the arm and pulled him to the side of the school where they were hidden by bushes.

"Hey, let go Idiot!"

"You make sure and keep your damned mouth shut about it. Alright? No use in anyone knowing that I'm Uchiha now is there."

"But why lie?"

Sasuke ruffled his black hair.

"I just don't want everyone walking on eggshells because of me alright. I am not weak and need no ones pity."

"I get it…" Naruto rubbed his nor sore free arm. "So…who you livin' with these days, Uchiha?"

"Not that it's any of your business but an old family friend."

"Mizuki…I know that name don't I?"

He nodded.

"You ought to. That was the last name of the maid that worked in my house. After Itachi killed everyone she took me in."

"What about your money? Don't some new people run it now?"

Sasuke looked around.

"Well I still have that and the entire estate and business. I only run it with the name C-U now."

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So the U is for Uchiha and the C part is?"

"It's the name of the old woman. Ceres Mizuki…I did it to honor her." He looked sad for a moment. "She died three years ago so I've been living with her grandson ever since."

"Grandson?"

"Toya Mizuki."

-

-

-

-

**6: MISTAKEN GENDER**

Shuro Tsukasa's fingers played with the keys of the piano like a master pianists. Her dark blue eyes never lifting from her hands as they played a song that she had written herself for her cousin Kei who died the year before.

A musical genius in her own right, a talent that flowed from her heart and soul onto the keys as she demonstrated to her teacher, a man who was a smart ass in her opinion, that she indeed knew how to play.

"Tsukasa that's enough…" He said tapping her on the shoulder and pulling her from her bravado. "You can sit by Subaku and Nara." He said pointing to a boy with bold red hair and to another with a shock of black hair pulled in a pony tail.

She took the seat beside them and smiled.

"I'm Shuro Tsukasa." She said introducing herself.

For a moment she regretted wearing her boyish uniform instead of her skirt as soon as the Red headed boy leaned forward and starred directly at her chest and asked: "Are you really a guy?"

"Gaara…" The boy with the lazy expression on his face and black hair started but was stopped when Shuro merely smiled.

"Actually I'm a girl."

The look on the Nara boy's face was priceless while the Gaara boy lifted a brow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hn…"

"Is that a problem?"

He didn't answer her.

"You're so weird." Shuro said then did something that shocked everyone around them. She poked his forehead.

"Wha?"

"Why you such a Grumpy Gus?" She asked in a slight baby voice.

Shock was all she saw in his face until he cracked a smile and shook his head.

"You really are an idiot Shuro." He said before placing his flute to his lips and playing.

Shuro stared for a moment before she felt someone poke her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw a girl with pink hair just staring at her like she had grown another head.

"Can I help you?"

The girl leaned by her ear and whispered to her.

"You're such a dumby! Gaara's the toughest, meanest guy around and you poke him in the head! He doesn't like guys so I suggest you stop flirting with him!"

Shuro couldn't believe it. She tried not to laugh in the girls face and inform her of her gender but decided to have some fun as the said girl pulled back with a blush on her face.

_'This is going to be funny…I can't wait to tell Chidori!'_ She thought as Nara tried not to bust out laughing, having over heard.

"That's Sakura Haruno…a transfer like you."

"A transfer? Then how do you know her?"

Nara sighed.

"She's dating Naruto Uzumaki."

"**Uzumaki**? As in the son of **THE** **Yodaime Uzumaki**? The lead singer of **KaGe**?"

The Nara boy lifted his shoulders and sighed again.

"Who else? Man, you're so troublesome…"

Shuro was slightly shaking. Her IDOL **Yodaime Uzumaki's** son was attending Jounan…_'In the very halls of this school lies the son of a musical genius! The man that started a **musical revolution**! The man they with the brightest yellow blond hair, with the most **beautiful voice**!'_

"Uh…Tsukasa?"

'_The man that **Kei and I** looked up to since we were in Junior high…'_

"Tsukasa?"

'_The man that plays **every instrument** as though it were a part of him…the man that on the **first day** of his retirement concert **sold out**!'_

"Uh teacher, I don't think Tsukasa's listening."

'_The man I swore I would **sing with** one day…'_

"Shuro Tsukasa!"

Shuro was pulled out of her musings. The entire class was staring at her and Gaara, ever the gentlemen (yeah right) handed her a handkerchief.

"You've got some drool on your face."

The class burst out laughing and Shuro's face turned several shades of red.

That's when Shuro decided to get a bit of revenge against her red headed classmate…no matter how cute she thought he was.

-

-

-

-

**7: HYUUGA CERAMONIES**

(A few months later)

(Now to keep the story straight…it wont just be in the school…It's about the lives of these girls getting closer so that when the big OPPS happens it'll be just as funny…)

Aya and Aki Mikage along with their grandfather were driven through the gates of the Hyuuga compound where there was to be a meeting or what Aki called "a gathering for the fate of lost souls', i.e. the heiress.

"It's monstrous to think that they still practice that seal tradition." Aki said to his grandfather. Aya was barely listening and toying with her red kimono before making a fact at Aki black's kimono and complaining that men's traditional clothing was much more comfortable.

"It's tradition, just as it is tradition to use intermarriage in our family."

Aki rolled his blue eyes.

"Whatever gramps but why are we here then? All they are going to do is brand some member of their branch and announce the engagement of the heiress and some poor sap from some wealthy family.

Grandfather Mikage nodded.

"Yes Aki, I know this but we have been close to this clan for over hundreds of years and it is time, I think, that you get acquainted with the Hyuuga as one of you will be running the company and family one day."

"Oh please!" Aya said finally as the limousine stopped. "Aki's going to run the company and you'll just marry me off to some cousin or something…"

After getting out of the limousine Aya and Aki followed their grandfather to one of the many rooms in the main house until they came across Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga along with her younger sister and a boy that Aki recognized as a member of his gym class.

_'No wonder her wears those bandages on his forehead.' _Aki thought as he saw the green seal on the boys forehead.

"So these are the heirs of your family?" Hiashi asked in a booming voice.

"Yes. This is Aki, my grandson, and my grand daughter Aya."

Aya looked over at Hinata for a moment and smiled sadly.

_'At least my family hasn't sent me to marry some stranger…I'll get a cousin but Hinata…she's stuck with some guy she probably doesn't even know…I wonder who it will be.'_

The Caged Bird Seal went off without a hitch. Aya and Aki sat beside their grandfather. Aki stoic, unfazed by the sealing and imprisonment of the youngest Hyuuga sister's seal. Aya couldn't watch as the head Hyuuga, the girl's father, performed the seal. Worse yet when it was time to announce Hinata's engagement.

"Aya don't look so tense." Aki whispered to her. His face was un-emotional but his eyes held the same intensity that Aya's held, the same pity and anguish for Hinata.

"Hinata, my daughter, come forth." Hiashi said from his position in front. He sat alone with his father in front of everyone, the air around the entire group was silent as Hinata, dressed in a beautiful lavender Kimono as she sat directly in front of her father.

The rest of the evening went of without a hitch as her brother would have said. They dined and danced the night away.

Aya couldn't smile or join in the fun, she couldn't pretend to be happy and enjoy the party like Aki did. How could she be happy for Hinata when Hinata wasn't happy herself I mean really…how could she smile.

"I can't believe Hinata is engaged to marry Neji!"

-

-

-

-

**8:BET. (and here is where the funny shit happens)**

To most people it looked like Hinata was devastated and that Neji was pissed.

Of course it was the fact that Neji would look at his cousin in school and scowl.

"Neji! Stop being stupid. It's not Hinata's fault!" Naruto yelled at him when Neji scowled and caused Hinata to whimper. "She's not only your future wife but your cousin! You're both in it together."

Once when Neji bumped into Hinata causing her to fall back only to be caught by Aki and Night.

"What the hell's your problem Hyuuga?"

When Hinata asked him if she could borrow a pencil and when he responded with a 'hn'

"Damn it Neji, stop being so troublesome." Shikamaru had said as Shuro handed Hinata a pencil and Gaara scowled at him.

When Hinata squeaked afraid when Mr. Kakashi placed Hinata and Neji in a team at gym.

"Neji please try not to frighten your cousin." Kakashi had said as Aya stuck out her tongue and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

To everyone it seemed like they were both afraid but in all reality that was not it at all.

Neji was walking to class, late which wasn't really a common thing for the Hyuuga branch member. He flushed when he remembered why he was late.

"Neji can I speak with you on the roof alone?" Hinata had timidly asked her cousin. Kyo and Sasuke had nodded as they departed to class, threatening Neji not to throw his cousin off the building.

He and Hinata walked up the steps alone as Neji decided to lag behind and think to himself.

_'Maybe I should show a little compassion to her. It is not like she wanted this to happen…after all she was supposed to marry the Uchiha heir.'_ Neji's eyes lowered. _'If Itachi would not have killed his entire clan except for the brat then she would be his problem.'_

It was a known fact to Neji that there had been a marriage contract between Uchiha-Itachi and Hyuuga-Hinata to wed a year before the Uchiha massacre.

_'Idiot just couldn't wait to marry Hinata first before killing everyone…' _

When he stopped thinking about everything he was surprised to find himself on the roof so quickly and even more surprised to feel a pounce.

It turned out that Hinata was neither disappointed nor afraid of Neji and was rather excited about it…and couldn't wait to perform her wifely duties…_ehem_…if you don't know what that means then get your minds in the gutter.


End file.
